Supposed Opposites
by Kixyelle
Summary: [Yuna POV] Her goal was to save people, not kill them. [3 of 3]
1. The Demon

… Supposed Opposites …

By: _Kixyelle_

Chapter 1

_The Demon_

…++…

The dagger slid easily into her body. The only thing the dagger had felt slight resistance to was her shirt. I pushed the dagger in deeper, cutting through her stomach. She lifted her head up. Our eyes met; a clash of blue and green. I ignored the terror I glimpsed in her eyes. Weakly, she raised her arms to the dagger, her hands clasping tightly onto it. In a failed attempt, she made an effort to drag the dagger out of her. Annoyed, I swatted her hands away from the dagger. Her arms fell to her sides helplessly. Forcefully I twisted the dagger in her stomach, as if to punish her for her effort.

"………………………Yunie, please stop. It hurts…" She pleaded. I overlooked her pleas and proceeded to tear the dagger upwards in her body. She winced and cried out. I smiled, enjoying her pain.

"Yunie," She whispered, "Why?" I brought my face close to hers, frowning.

"Because I need blood," I said softly, "The demon inside me craves it. If I don't provide the blood, he'll kill me. Now, I don't want to die. So you'll have to instead." Her eyes widened in shock. Swiftly, I ripped the dagger from her body. She let loose a fearful scream, she was afraid for her life now. She knew I'd kill her now.

I held onto the dagger and brought it to my lips. My tongue ran across it, lapping up blood. She fell to her knees, shaking violently. She bent over and vomited up blood, covering the icy ground with her crimson blood. When I finished licking the dagger, I throw it to the ground. It landed with a _CLANG_ on the ice and continued to move for a small distance. My attention was now on her.

She turned her head towards the sky. Her lips moving in a silent prayer. I allowed her to complete her prayer, a last gift. She soon finished, prepared to meet her end; she nodded to me. I returned her nod. Rapidly I lunged down at her. My nails dug into her wound, clawing through layers of muscle. Mutely she wept from the extreme pain I was causing her. A mad smile soon found its way to my lips. I dug deeper into her body, excited that soon she would die and I could leisurely lap up her blood, satisfying the demon that hungered within me.

"Yuna," I froze at the voice coming from behind. "WHAT ARE DOING TO RIKKU!?" It was Tidus. I turned to face him. He was stunned, probably from what I and Rikku looked like. My lips and part of my cheeks were covered with blood. My hands were buried in Rikku's wound, blood steadily pouring out from it. The front of my kimono and sleeves were stained with Rikku's blood. Rikku had a large gap in her stomach, where my hands had been ravaging through her insides. Her cheeks were tearstained as well, but she had a look of pure relief on her face; her life was spared. His eyes glimpsed towards the puddle of blood gathering below Rikku and me. I noted that his eyes had flickered over to the dagger as well.

"AURON!" Tidus called, his voice spiked with uncertainty on what to do. The front door to the Macalania Travel Agency opened. I watched as Auron stepped around to the back of the Travel Agency. He froze in mid-step as he saw me. Underneath his sunglasses I observed as his eyes widened, just like Tidus. Lulu trailed from behind him, her belts clanking together as she walked. She didn't stop like the others or allow her eyes to widen. She merely sighed and moved over to me. She knelt on one knee.

"Yuna was the demon speaking to you again?" Lulu inquired, her eyes poring into mine. I laughed wildly, and another insane grin appeared along my crimson stained lips. Lulu knew about the demon. She saw me when I killed my first victim.

_Kilika had just faced the wrath of Sin. Sin had demolished more than two-thirds of the small fishing village. Our boat had just landed. When I had set foot on what was remaining of the dock, people had already been begging me to perform a Sending. Quickly I had agreed, fearing that the spirits of their loved ones had already become fiends. Wakka had followed along behind me towards where the corpses lay in decorative coffins in the shallow water. I slipped my boots off and breathed in and out. I had seen Kimahri with his arms crossed to the left of me on the dock and far over I had noticed Lulu and Tidus conversing. Wakka had pat my back and offered words of encouragement, it had been my first time performing a Sending. I had nodded halfheartedly, afraid I would fail to properly send the spirits off to the Farplane. With my head held high I had stepped onto the water and had walked on top of it. There I had begun dancing; my staff had been waving around me as I had danced. Pyreflies had risen from within the coffins and had swirled around me. A quick and searing pain had come from behind; it had caused me to momentarily lose my balance. I had ignored it and continued. Tears had welled up in my eyes from a strange pain I had felt in my mind. It had been as if someone I decided to settle in my body without my consent. That was when I had first heard the demons voice…_

"**Thank you for allowing me into your body, I'm sure we'll get along well**_"_

_I had frozen and the water that had been splashing around me died down. The demons voice had frightened me at first._

"**Keep dancing you fool. Do you want them to notice your hesitation?**_"_

_I had done as the demon had directed, I had kept dancing. At the end I had walked back to the dock, Lulu and Wakka had noticed my tearstained face. They had thought it was from my sorrow of those who had died. Afterwards we had all gone to stay overnight in the Inn, it had managed to survive the attack from Sin. Since the Sending I had thought that the voice had simply been a delusion. I had thrown my boots off and had stretched out on the soft bed._

"**Relaxing now are we?**_"_

_My breath had gotten caught in my throat. The voice hadn't been a delusion._

"_You're… real!" I gasped out._

"**My, my! Surprised aren't we? What did you think I was a delusion?**_"_

"…_I had been so sure that I had heard no voice!"_

"**You're certainly hearing one now, Yuna. I entered your body during the Sending._"_**

"_You're a spirit? Had you been killed by Sin?"_

"**Yes you stupid fool, I'm a spirit! I had been killed when Sin attacked!**_"_

"_Then why hadn't you gone onto the Farplane?"_

"**I hadn't wished too. I want to live again Yuna. I needed to insert my soul into a human body**_"_

"_Why do you need a human?"_

"**You stupid girl! I obviously needed to enter a human so the human could perform the goals I need to complete to become alive once again! Aughh! Yuna you are most dim.** **But nevertheless you will serve me well. Now I'm hungry. Do you remember seeing that girl at the counter at the entrance earlier?**_"_

"_Yes but…"_

"**Good, I want you sneak up behind her and suffocate her. Once she is dead drink her blood. Blood is my energy source. Without it I will fade away.**_"_

_I had been repulsed by the idea of killing that innocent young woman then drinking her blood. I had wanted to refuse but for some reason I had been excited to kill and drink blood. I had begun walking towards the door when I felt a warm presence. _

"**Good girl Yuna. But remember if you refuse me I'll kill you and leave to possess another. So be helpful and kill for me.**_"_

"_Yes demon…" I had murmured. The warm sense grew as I had opened the door and had continued down to the lower level. The woman had been sitting on a wooden stool counting money. Quietly I had moved my way over to the woman. Soon I had been standing directly behind her. Swiftly I had grabbed her and had pushed her to the ground. She was in a state of tremendous astonishment so she hadn't fought me. I had blocked her windpipes with two fingers. Within minutes she had died. I had found a small pair of scissors on top of the counter. Skillfully I had cut open a small slit in her neck. Bending over, I had started to suck up her blood. I had felt like a vampire. _

_I had been too busy to detect the sound of footsteps that had been coming my way. _

"**Hide! Someone is coming you stupid girl!**_"_

_I had ignored the demons warning and had not stopped my sucking. I had lapped eagerly at the blood. Surprisingly the blood had tasted excellent! _

"_Yuna, stop drinking her blood." A voice had said. It hadn't stunned me because I had known someone had been coming down the stairs. Sorrowfully I had stopped licking up the blood and had turned to see who it was, it had been Lulu. She gazed at me and stooped down and took my hand. "Yuna, what's going on? Why had you killed her?"_

"_The demon had told me to." I had answered._

"_Demon?"_

"_Yes, the demon. The demon's not really a demon though. The demon is actually a spirit that now resides in my body. But I call him the demon because the demon desires blood."_

"_Does the demon need blood for something?" I had been able to tell that Lulu had been trying desperately to stay calm._

"_Of course, he needs it to stay. Without blood he'll fade away." Like a child I had waved my arms to signifying the demon fading away._

"_Then, why don't you just refuse the demon?"_

"_If I do he'll kill me and possess someone else." I had laughed and fell on my back. She had gently helped me back upstairs to my room. Lulu had washed my arms, face and clothes and had put me back to bed. I had not known what she had done with the corpse. Though the next morning I had awoke and was myself again. But the demon was still there. The demon had been satisfied with the blood from the other night. _

_I had furiously washed my face over and over, frantically attempting to wash away the memory of the night before. I had scrubbed till my face had been bright red. From there on we had went as though nothing had happened. Lulu hadn't told anyone else about the demon._

"Yes, Lulu. The demon was hungry and wanted some blood. The demon had said it wanted Rikku so I tried to kill her." My grin widened as I answered Lulu's question. I cocked my head to one side; it caused me to appear even more insane. The way I was acting was the same as every time I killed or almost killed someone one. I twisted my head to face Tidus and Auron. Auron seemed especially worried. Tidus had a look of disbelief on his face, he was scared of me.

"**Stop calling me the demon!**"

"What should I call you then?" I requested. Tidus was beginning to back away. "Do you have a name?"

"**Yes but you don't need to know it, Yuna. Call me Cage instead.**"

"Ok then Cage!" I giggled. My giggles evolved rapidly into maniacal laughter. By now Tidus was gone. I had scared him so much that he ran off!

"Lulu take Rikku inside the Travel Agency and help her. I'll deal with Yuna." Auron spoke up, finally coming back to his senses. Lulu nodded and helped Rikku up. She positioned Rikku's arm over her shoulder and gradually the two made their way back inside. Auron lifted me up with his good arm and carried me back into the Travel Agency. The Al Bhed clerks inside gawked at me through their goggles. I giggled even further as Auron carried me to a room. He sat me down on a bed and shut the door.

"**Yuna, if he asks to much kill him. I can't let too much out. Lulu already knows too much.**"

"Ok!" I shouted. While Auron pulled over a chair from a small desk, I concentrated on studying my feet. For quite awhile Auron simply sat in his chair and gazed at me.

"How long have you had this _demon_?" Auron questioned, putting stress on the word demon. Playfully, I reached over and lightly slapped his head.

"No silly! The demon isn't the demon anymore! Didn't you hear the demon say it that the demon didn't like being called that? The demon is Cage now!" I laughed. Auron glared deeply into my eyes. I ignored his eyes and put a blood thirsty grin on my face.

"Fine then," Auron snapped, "How long have you had _CAGE_?" One of my hands covered my mouth, trying to stifle my giggles.

"Since Kilika, he came to me during the Sending." I relaxed a bit and stopped laughing so much. Auron proceeded to ask me more questions. Each digging deeper into the information I knew about Cage.

"**Yuna, he has asked far too much. Kill him.**"

I had some of my original personality as I stood up and walked over to a side table. Auron's eyes peered at me intently, wondering what I would do. This would be difficult. It's easy to kill when Cage hungers for blood, but not when he's full. When Cage is hungry, his desires for me to kill affect me. They drive me to the brink of insanity but I always return sooner or later to myself.

"**There's a switchblade on the bottom. Use it.**"

"Yes Cage…" My feelings of insanity were fading. If they didn't hold I wouldn't have the heart to kill Auron. Yet, if they did I would kill him. Either way someone died. I grasped the switchblade and hid it in my boot. Surprise was necessary if I were to kill him. Hastily, I plastered a grin on my face and sat down. He eyed me cautiously.

"Better me than you!" I said calmly. I tilted my head. Auron's face gave away his puzzlement at my statement. I pushed myself off the bed and crawled over to Auron. Carefully I stood up and put my mouth by Auron's left ear, standing behind him. "Someone has to go, but I'm not leaving. Goodbye Auron…" My hand was snaking its way done to my boot as I talked, I found the switchblade easily. As I finished talked I struck the switchblade into his shoulder. But I didn't feel excited to be killing, instead I was afraid. When the switchblade had struck, Auron didn't even wince and no blood came from his injury.

…………………………………How was he not bleeding? Was he an unsent?

"**Get away from him or he'll strike back you foolish girl! Stop gawking at him!**"

"Are you an……unsent?" I asked my eyes wide. My question went unnoticed. He was an unsent. His spirit never went to the Farplane. He was the same as Cage. Only Auron didn't hunger for blood and neither was he desperate to be revived.

His hand curled around mine. Lightly his hand pulled mine off the switchblade. I was in awe that he hadn't made an effort to kill me. Auron left the room. He locked the door though. He knew how dangerous I was, that I'd kill anyone Cage merely told me to.

Shuffling, someone was doing something. I heard it from across the hall. Sighing, I crawled over to the door and put my ear to it. I was straining to hear the conversation.

"Why……………Yuna do tha…?" It was challenging to hear. Whoever it was, it was talking about me.

"**The switchblade is still on the ground. Use it to break the lock on the door. I want to know what it was saying.**"

Tiredly I nodded and fell to the floor. I fumbled around for the switchblade. I found it near the bed. Auron had forgotten it.

"Thank you Cage." I announced.

"**Just hurry up you stupid girl!**"

"Hmmm…" The lock on the door took little effort to break. Before stepping out, I poked my head in and checked to see if anyone was there. Silently, I leaned my head against the doorway. Hearing was easy now.

"Hmmm…It wasn't really Yuna who did it. The demon inside her mind commanded it. She had no choice Rikku. It was either kill or be killed." This person was talking to Rikku.

"Lulu, why did she choose her own life over mine then?" Rikku was discussing me with Lulu.

"………………I can't answer that. Only Yuna could." Those words made me think. Why had I chosen my life over hers? I didn't have time to answer my question. My body had slid down the door and into a small heap. I was exhausted. These questions could wait till the morning.

…++…

Morning came rapidly. I was awakened by the sun shining through a window. At first I barely remembered the night before, when I almost killed Rikku. However when Cage spoke, I was reminded.

"**You were good last night. As a reward I won't bother you for awhile.**"

"Thank you Cage." I replied politely. As depressed as I was, I couldn't help but be slightly content at Cage's statement. No more insanity or killing for a bit. I placed myself in front of a mirror and attempted to smile. From last night blood was still smeared on my face and body. Smiling simply made me seem insane. There was a small sink and soap in the bathroom for my room. Calmly I scrubbed away the blood. This is what I did each time I had killed someone or came close too killing them.

I had a routine. First I would kill my victims at night or in the afternoon. Second I would go bed, even though it might be afternoon. When I had awoken I would wash myself and continue on with my life. Then when Cage yearned for blood, the whole process would begin anew.

A knock came from the door. It was Wakka. He looked concerned. Lulu or perhaps Auron had told him about last night. Tidus would be too scared to tell anyone. I smiled warmly at him.

"Good morning!" I called out cheerfully. Wakka relaxed somewhat, glad to see that I wasn't completely lost.

"Lu sent me over to check on you." He smiled as well. He instructed me to follow him back to Lulu's room. We were eating breakfast there. I was afraid as he dragged me along that everyone would be terrified of me. Still I managed to keep a friendly smile on my lips.

Wakka and I reached Lulu's room quickly. He opened the door the door and obediently I trailed after him. Everyone else was in there as well. Lulu nodded to acknowledge my presence. Kimahri was standing off in a corner, but he stared at me. Auron completely ignored me. Tidus almost choked when I walked in, he was still afraid of me. Rikku grinned and waved. All of them were seated around a circular table. Wakka whispered something to Lulu and left. Reluctantly I sat down in-between Tidus and Rikku. Tidus's eyes widened.

"I…………have to go to the bathroom." Tidus stood and left with those words. Though there was a bathroom in Lulu's room he still left. No one commented on his departure. Slowly a conversations rose between everyone. Rikku turned to face me. I noted that her stomach was covered in bandages.

"So Yunie, did you sleep well?" Rikku inquired. I nodded refusing to me her eyes. She put down her plate and embraced me in a caring way. "I know it wasn't your fault. I forgive you." Rikku was such a good person. I regretted my attempt at killing her. I wouldn't hurt her again.

We all finished our meals and left the Travel Agency. It was cold outside, the wind blew strongly. Wakka and Lulu walked behind me. I heard a little bit from Wakka. It went like this, "Do you think she'll still be able to marry Measter Seymour?" That statement made me realize something. My life was spiraling down. At this rate I would never be able to bring joy to Spira like I had originally set out to do. The Fayth had completely abandoned me when I killed my first victim. I could no longer Summon. My life seemed hopeless. The only thing I could do for Spira now was to bring it despair.


	2. Everyone's Corpses

… Supposed Opposites …

By: _Kixyelle_

Chapter 2

_Everyone's Corpses_

…++…

Macalania Temple was as frozen as the icy forest outside. One of Guado, who had accompanied Seymour here, had led me to a room on the eastern side of the temple. The room was covered with plush pillows, contained several chests, wooden tables and a wooden dresser. Currently, I was sitting on one of the pillows surrounding a table. A few priests were also gathered at the table. They all thought I was praying along with them. In reality though, I was trying to accumulate a plan to convince the Fayth to help me and my predicament. No ideas came to mind. Without any other ideas, I'll have to resort to begging then. I opened my eyes and rose from my seat.

"I'll be heading to pray for a new Aeon now." I announced. The priests nodded accordingly. This was going to be difficult to deal with the Fayth.

…++…

Breathing in and out, I stepped through the doorway that led to Chamber of the Fayth. Time to negotiate with the Fayth. I knelt down and waited. There was no point in me praying, the Fayth wouldn't respond to it. Much to my astonishment though, a small amount of Pyreflies appeared before me. Out of the dancing Pyreflies came a petite girl. She had shimmering blue hair, dark eyes, snow white skin and an innocent face. She wore an elegant white dress, her feet were bare. The Aeon Shiva's lesser form, only seen to Summoners in the Chamber of the Fayth.

"………" I couldn't find any words to express my gratitude at her being here. Shiva turned to face me, her face sparkling with bits of ice.

"Is your soul still poisoned?" Shiva asked, her voice a gentle melody. My soul poisoned? Cage. That was the poison she meant. Slightly, I nodded, Cage was still within me. A troubled look came over her features. "Not good. Does anyone know?" Again, I nodded.

"All of my Guardians know. They caught me attempting to kill Rikku." I replied. Shiva's face darkened further.

"What are we going to do? This is a delicate situation." Shiva said.

Just from the look on her face I could tell. Tell that she believed that she couldn't save me. I bent over and buried my face in my hands. "Save me please! Deliver me from this horror! No one else can help me! Please, I'm begging you!" I pleaded, my voice muffled by my hands. Tears slipped out of my eyes.

"Accept my forgiveness, Yuna. There is little I can do." With those words, Shiva dispersed into Pyreflies, which faded as well. My hope was lost. No one can save me. I would have to keep killing. The only deliverance was committing suicide or refusing Cage's requests. I couldn't do any of that. I wouldn't force Cage on anyone else, so my soul could live on in peace. The chances were that I would become a fiend anyways, if I died.

Unexpectedly, a sharp pain erupted from my head. I grasped my head and fell to the frozen floor.

"**You've been naughty Yuna. Begging for help, while I rest. Such a bad thing to do. Now I have to punish you. Feel lucky though. I'm still tired; you'll be alone a little longer.**"

After a few minutes passed, the pain weakened and vanished. Breathing heavily, I rose from the ground. I didn't have much time to recover, due to the fact that I heard footsteps. A creaking noise came as the doorway opened. Two Guado were walking towards me. Both grabbed my arms and hulled me upwards. Not fearing any pain they might cause me, they dragged me out with my knees scrapping against the ground. The doorway screeched itself shut behind me and the two Guado. Outside of the room, a tall and very different looking man was waiting for me. It was Seymour, my fiancé. Seymour made a downwards sign with his hands. The two Guado grasping my arms let go. I collapsed to the ground and allowed my head to sag, my hair hiding my face.

"Excuse my servants for being rash, Lady Yuna. They forget their place at times." Seymour apologized. Slightly, I lifted my head up. Seymour was smiling, but there was no happiness in his smile. In fact there was nothing in his smile. It was empty. The smile of a killer. That was when I remembered why I had come to Macalania. Seymour had murdered his father.

"…You had killed…" I began, breathlessly. Seymour motioned for the two Guado to leave the room.

"Ah, so that was what was on the sphere my father's soul had entrusted to you." Seymour said as he walked closer to me. "But you are not much better than me." Unbelieving, I glanced up at him. Did he know about Cage?

"……………" For my own safety I remained silent. Seymour grabbed my arm lifted me up.

"I can see your soul Lady Yuna. There's a dark presence lurking in it. But I assume you already know about it." His other hand went up and cupped my chin. "It's a powerful and hungry presence." His nails dug into my skin. "It would be a great asset to me." Blood trickled out of the wound caused by his nails. "You'd be free if you gave up right now." Weakly my hand clutched onto his wrist. "Your soul would no longer be plagued." His hand began going south, towards my neck. "No more killing." A trail of blood followed his fingers. "No more pain." His hand encased itself around my neck lightly. "No more worries." The grip on my neck was tightening. "No more of anything." I was choking. Suddenly, Cage's voice rang out clear in my head.

"**DO SOMETHING YOU GODDAMN GIRL!**"

A fresh energy filled my body. I felt stronger than before. I raised my fist and punched Seymour straight on his nose. From the force of my hit he was thrown back slightly and let his grip on my neck go. I fell down gasping to the floor, inhaling as much air as I could. Seymour stood up and came over to me. He forced my face to look up at his using his hand.

"So much power. That thing has so much power. It will consume you, Lady Yuna." Seymour said softly. Jerking my head away from his hand I rose up. "You have no control over it. Why not give up?"

"…………I…I don't know." I answered honestly. Why don't I give up? I could be free but then someone else would suffer. It was such a hard choice.

"I'll decide for then." Seymour said. I saw him moving towards me. Then I blanked out. Everything went dark and my mind shut down.

…++…

When I opened my eyes light flooded in. Using my hands I pushed my face off the ground. Sitting on my knees, I stared stunned down at myself. My clothes were stained red all over. My hands covered in blood. I was sitting in an ocean in blood. I stood and gazed around.

I was currently in the entrance room. All around people lay slaughtered on the ground. What had happened? Had I done this? Hidden in a corner I noticed a woman in a black dress, her legs covered with belts: Lulu. I ran over to her, slipping on the blood.

Tears pooled at my eyes and threatened to fall. My bloody hands fumbled to her face, holding it. Her beautiful face now had an ashy tinge to it and was freezing.

Lulu was dead.

The only person that still cared about me and wasn't afraid of me was dead. Even though there was a monster in my soul she still loved me. She had been all I had. Now she was dead.

"**Awww, so sad. Little Yuna's only friend is dead. And lookie! She killed her to.**"

My lips barely moved as I said, "…I killed her?"

"**Yes. Yuna you did kill her. Well I suppose I did to. I had control over your body then. But it was still your body. The blame lies with you.**"

"I killed her…………" I trembled and removed my hands from Lulu's face. I bent over and sobbed. "It's my fault! I killed her! The blood's on my hands." My body shook and fell over onto Lulu's corpse. "Is everyone else dead?"

"**Everyone who was in this temple is dead. You're such a murderous girl.**"

"Rikku's dead?"

"**Yes.**"

"But I promised myself I wouldn't hurt her again."

"**Looks like you broke it.**"

The tears stopped coming as it all sunk in. As the tears vanished my sanity went with them. I killed everyone important to me.


	3. Fall

… Supposed Opposites …

By: _Kixyelle_

Chapter 3

_Fall_

…++…

I sat quietly on the ground, my hands neatly folded in my lap. Bodies spread out around me with a thick layer of blood beneath them. My mind was still processing what had just occurred. Suddenly I heard the sound of small feet running. Quickly I stood and my eyes rapidly scanned the area. The noise had come from a boy who looked to be eight, with messy blonde hair. He was hiding behind a pillar with his head peeking out at me.

Bending down I put out my hand invitingly and said, "You can come out. I won't harm you."

"No," He replied, his head disappearing behind the pillar.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I saw you kill everyone." His voice echoed around the silent temple.

"N-no," My voice cracked as I tried to lie. He stepped from behind the pillar and into my full view. His eyes caught mine; they were as cold as the icy forest we were in.

"Then why were just talking to yourself about how you killed that lady in black over there." He pointed to Lulu's corpse. "Just admit that you killed everyone."

"**This boy's annoying, kill him.**"

Out of the corner of my eyes, I observed a dagger lying next to its deceased owner. The boy watched me warily as I went and picked up the dagger. The moment the boy's eyes detected the dagger, he was off running. I was able to quickly catch him and pin against the wall. Screeching he struggled, carefully aiming the dagger I thrust towards the center of his neck, where it effortlessly slid through. His body shook and fell limp with the last of his cries dieing, leaving the temple soundless. Dropping his body and the dagger, I followed suit, slumping to my knees. Not wanting to even think about ghastly my actions had been moments ago, I scrunched into a ball.

Whimpering slightly, I told myself in a hushed voice, "It's only a nightmare. It's not real. It's only a nightmare. It's not real." Repeating those words only made it seem more realistic. I was a freak, a murderer. I killed a child, and plenty of others. I killed my closet friends. What kind of person would do that?

"**Stop crying, girl.**"

Not realizing it before, I finally noticed the small amount of tears trickling down my cheeks.

"**This is your life now, just get over it.**"

A few more tears dribbled out. I didn't want this to be my life. I didn't want to kill people I wanted to save them. Sitting up and hugging my knees I rubbed my eyes on my knees, drying them. Standing up, I walked a few paces and couldn't help but glance back at the boy's corpse.

"**Stop looking, the kids dead, nothing new. Time to get moving.**"

My boots caused ripples to extend across the massive sea of blood. As I went my gaze flickered to all the victims. I wished to perform a Sending for them all, but I couldn't. The Fayth had no trust in me. I was no more than a crazed on the run murderer who just happened to hear a voice.

Pushing open the temple doorway, I walked out my old life and into a new one. From slightly unstable Summoner with blood stained hands to insane mass murderer.

Quietly, with my head down, I staggered along the ground of frozen water. Various thoughts consumed my being as I went. The main being: what to do now? Answering my question Cage's voice rang out in my head.

"**Head toward somewhere populated its not going to be long before I'm hungry again.**"

Turning my head slightly towards the side, I glimpsed the seemingly bottomless pit that eventually reached Lake Macalania next to me. The storm of my mind began to clear with a possible solution in the making.

Suicide.

It sounded almost pleasant to my messed up mind. This reality sucked. Having to kill people for some evil spirit hungering for blood in my body? I didn't want anymore. I was done. I'd had to put up with it since Kilika. No more for me. Someone else could take over.

My stumble began angling to where this nightmare ended and freedom began. Now directly at the border I hesitated. If I went forward nothing could be undone then.

"**What do you think you're doing!? Turn around and keep walking!**"

Placing my foot over the rim I whispered, "Sorry…" From there everything froze for a moment, and mind split into halves. One wanted to jerk my foot back while the other wanted to continue. The latter half won. Unbalanced, my other foot slipped forward and I was free, while another's life was tossed into oblivion.

…++…

End


End file.
